


First Injury

by faimp5



Category: Big Time Rush (Band), Big Time Rush (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Kogan - Freeform, M/M, SOME HELLA LOGAN ANGST, carlos is a dork as usual, first injury logans ever gotten, he punches someone and breaks their nose, james diamond is also the bestest friend, jarlos if you squint, kendall knight needs a hug, kendall self blames, logan mitchell also needs a hug, logans a little afraid but its fine hes fine by the end, they realize theyre gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25013233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faimp5/pseuds/faimp5
Summary: Logan's gets his first hockey injury and it's horrendous. Kendall is there for him.
Relationships: Kendall Knight/Logan Mitchell
Comments: 5
Kudos: 56





	First Injury

It was a freezing Saturday night in Minnesota. Normally, it would be a regular night where the boys all piled onto Kendall’s couch and watched any movie marathon they could find on TV while snacking on popcorn, but tonight was more important than a movie marathon. It was hockey championship night, where the boys and their team were bringing on the heat as they fought off their opponent, the Minnesota Duluth's.

Kendall grinds his teeth into his mouth guard as a Duluth team member shoves him into the boards and steals the puck with his hockey stick. From Kendall's new angle he has a perfect view of the goal and Logan, who seems to be defending his own turf. He huffs in annoyance as the members find a way to keep Kendall against the boards.

He knew that the Duluth team played dirty.

Kendall fixes his gaze on Logan, furrowing his eyebrows when he sees a player with the name ‘Banks’ on his jersey close in on his best friend.

Logan always had Carlos and James taking the hits for him but their coach had just called for a line change which meant they were on the bench and Logan had to fend for himself, he noticed Kendall being ganged up on near the goalpost. He frowns when he feels his ankles collapsing underneath him, he didn’t realize a Duluth player had zeroed in on him.

Logan feels his right wrist crack into an unnatural position and he definitely feels the way his own ice skate digs into his calf as his legs buckle and he hits the ice. The paroxysm of agony triggered a pitiful cry from Logan as a deep wound is sliced in the flesh of his left calf. It's heavily oozing out blood and there's a bluish-purple bruise forming around it. He can hear the whistle blowing from the coaches mouth behind him.

Tears stream down Logan’s cheeks before he even realizes it and he screams at the very top of his lungs again from the throbbing pain. When his eyes finally land on his bleeding calf, his shoulders tremble with every sob that forces its way out of his mouth, chest rising and falling unevenly as he gasps for breath, and he squeezes his eyes shut when he throws his head back to let out a blood curdling scream of agony.

“We need an EMT stat!” 

Kendall feels his joints lock into place and he quickly grabs onto the goalpost to keep his knees from buckling. He breathes in heavily before quickly sliding himself forward on the ice.

“Kendall! If you move it’s game over!”

“I don't care!” He states breathlessly at his coach before pushing his weight off onto the ice and skating toward his friend faster than The Flash could run.

Kendall slides on his knees as he examines the way Logan’s blood stains the ice. He gags when he realizes all that blood is coming from his best friend.

“Logan, hey, hey, look at me!” Kendall yanks off his own hockey helmet and gloves before gently pulling off Logan’s hockey helmet, placing his hands on Logan's cheeks and focusing his gaze on his own face. “You’re okay.” His heart lurches at the sight of Logan’s brown eyes filled with bloodshot tears.

“The Duluth team wins by default!” Is announced by the referee but Kendall couldn’t find it in himself to care that they lost. 

Logan tries to look at his leg once again but Kendall holds his face in place, “Don’t look, it’s okay.” Kendall wraps his arms around Logan and holds Logan’s head against his shoulder.

Kendall can feel the vile in his throat as he stares at Logan’s leg, his shoulders being washed over by guilt. James, Carlos, and Kendall had made a pact to always protect Logan on the ice. He was shorter and held less muscle than the other boys so they saw him as fragile, they saw him as somebody to be protected, so that’s what they did. They kept players from getting too close to Logan and it had worked for a couple years, except for today and it was Kendall’s fault because he didn’t keep his eye on his best friend.

Logan could feel the shock dissipating from his mind, the pain in his wrist making itself extremely present. He could feel the pressure of Kendalls chest against his wrist make it throb more. His sobs tumble from his mouth louder.

“K-Kendall-! It hurts!” Logan cries as he twists his fingers tightly into Kendalls jersey to try and relieve his pain but it was to no avail. 

Kendall tries to pull away from him because he realizes how tightly he must be clinging to Logan but Logan violently shakes his head. “No! D-Don’t let go, please!” He nods and whispers an okay into his ear. 

He snaps his head around when he hears yelling, seeing James pulling his fist back and ready to let it fly towards Dylan Bank’s face but Carlos quickly grabs onto his arm and pulls him back. Kendall can’t make out what they’re saying but he can see their lips moving. He can tell Carlos’ attempt at calming James down isn’t working.

 _‘Where the fuck is the medic?’_

It’s not until Carlos does his signature helmet taps and mutters an apology that he pulls James away and tackles him against the boards in an attempt to stop him from punching Dylan in the face. 

Kendall finally feels his shoulders relax when he hears the sirens of the ambulance and he lets go of a painful breath when he sees the paramedics rushing in through the door with a stretcher. An EMT slowly pulls Kendall away from Logan so they can stabilize the injured boy. He looks down and realizes his jersey is now wet from tears and sweat to keep Logan from going into shock from the amount of blood he’s lost and the pain he’s been trying to prevent Logan from feeling for the past thirty minutes. 

He watches as they lift Logan onto a stretcher, but not without the boy crying out in protest. The paramedics cut most of Logan’s pant leg away so they can easily press a towel to the cut and prevent more bleeding and he continues watching as Logan fists his own jersey into his left hand that Kendall begins to feel numb. He looks down at his own gear, some of it tainted red with blood, and he quickly bends down to untie and yanks his ice skates off.

He pads over to the stretcher quickly and gently wraps his hand around Logan’s uninjured one, “I’m comin’ with you, Logan, it’s gonna be fine, you’re gonna be fine-” he feels Logan grip his hand tightly as the paramedics remove his ice skates and other unnecessary gear. He glances back to find Carlos and James talking to Dylan, James red in the face with pure anger, he knows it won’t go well.

Before they’re fully out of the ice rink, Kendall hears a nasty crack and Carlos yelling a curse word. Two paramedics load Logan into the ambulance and the last paramedic stalks out of the rink with bloodied gloves and a certain James Diamond walking behind him. Kendall winces when he sees James bruising knuckles. Carlos pulls James' elbow to tell him something before waving off Logan and Kendall and making his way toward the parking lot quickly. 

James climbs into the ambulance with Kendall, Logan, and a single paramedic before the doors are closed behind them. 

“Carlos’ mom was here to pick him up, he’s gonna get our moms and meet us at the hospital.” Kendall nods absentmindedly as Logan hisses in pain while the paramedic tends to his leg. 

Logan never once loosened his hold on Kendalls hand, trying to distract himself from the pain and closing his eyes. Kendall slowly tears his eyes away from Logan to take a glance at the paramedic and he shakes his head with a frown. 

“I’m so sorry, it’s all my fault-”

He’s mumbling apologies as they sit in the ambulance, waiting to pull into the hospital. Kendall refuses to look at James or keep eye contact with Logan because he knows James will be disappointed that Kendall, of all people, didn’t look out for their more fragile best friend.

Instead of being filled with disappointment, James wraps his arms around the blond, giving his shoulder a tight squeeze.

“It is not your fault. They were ganging up on you and they probably would’ve hurt you too.” But Kendall protests. Squeezing Logan's hand to comfort him, Kendalls green eyes flash with guilt and sorrow when looking at James. 

“I’d rather it be me than him James.”

James frowns, but he knows he agrees slightly. Kendall can take more than ten hits and bounce back like nothing had hit him, but Logan wasn’t like Kendall. James would’ve preferred if Kendall was on the stretcher instead of their more delicate best friend. Instead of verbally agreeing, James flicks Kendall on the forehead.

“Dude, get out of your head. I think we’d all prefer if it were one of us on the stretcher instead of him, but it’s not. We need to focus right now. It’s not your fault and I’ll keep telling you that until you believe it, but right now Logan needs us.” 

Kendall sighs and nods, knowing somewhere deep inside his mind that James was right. He turns his attention back to Logan, brushing a few strands of hair out of his face and makes an attempt to wipe most of the sweat off his forehead when the ambulance suddenly stops. 

James and Kendall jump up as the paramedic makes his way out once the ambulance doors were opened, the other two paramedics pulling the stretcher out quickly but carefully. Kendall was quick to keep up, but James was already by the side of Logan, cheering him on about how strong he was and is still being despite his horrendous injury and the consequences to come with it.

Logan focuses on James' words, hissing when he’s jostled around too much. He turns his head frantically, finally landing his gaze on Kendall and his grip on Kendalls hand is so tight his own knuckles turn white, biting his lip violently enough that it begins to bleed.

Kendall frowns. “Hey, don’t do that, you’re gonna hurt yourself more.” He bends over and kisses Logan on the forehead sweetly but quickly, ignoring the embarrassment he quickly began to feel. His cheeks are dashed with a blush but the thoughts of his forehead kiss quickly dissipate from his mind as the paramedics explain the situation to the doctor.

The doctor is quick to tell nurses to wheel him into an operating room, where Logan and Kendall’s hands are harshly torn apart. The blond quickly makes a dash toward the restricted area, but James quickly wraps his arms around Kendalls waist to avoid getting into more trouble than they were already in. 

“Ken-Kendall!”

Kendall almost begins to thrash against James when he hears Logan yell his name as he’s wheeled down the restricted area, but he knows it would most likely result in him being thrown out of the hospital. He sighs and softly pushes James' arms off his waist.

“We should get your hand checked out, I saw you and Carlos punch Banks. Did he say anything else?” 

James shakes his head, “Nah, it’s just a little bruised. I'll be alright.” he rubs the back of his neck sheepishly. “Actually, he laughed at Logan's injury and Carlos couldn’t hold me back after that. One of the EMTs managed to get me out before coach could yell at me though. I saw them helping out Banks before I walked out.” he speaks as they both frantically make their way towards the nearest receptionist. 

“He what?” Kendall grinds his teeth together as the receptionist gestures toward the waiting room James had asked directions for. “I’m going to beat his ass if it’s the last thing thing I ever fucking do-” he can’t stop himself from digging his nails into the palms of his hands, so furious that he bets his face was red. 

They entered the waiting room and Carlos was already in a seat with all their moms next to him. When Jennifer sees Kendall, she’s quick to call his name and gently clasps her hands around Kendalls in a successful attempt to separate them. She sighs in relief as no blood bleeds from her son's hands, but does a once over on James before hugging her son. James excuses himself to quickly let his own mother engulf him in a hug.

When Jennifer lets go, she caresses Kendall’s cheek as he frowns. His shoulders fall in defeat and he can feel the tears welling up in his eyes. He feels sick when he remembers Logan’s blood is on his pants. 

“It’s all my fault, mom.. I wasn’t watching out for him and this dude-” He whimpers as he realizes he’s out of breath and that he can barely explain what happened during the championship due to his overwhelming guilt that was hollowing out his stomach. He wants to throw up.

Instead of throwing up, his knees buckle from underneath him and the tears blur his vision. Jennifer is quick to wrap her arms around him and hold him upright, slinging his arm around her shoulder to get him to sit down and breathe, but his heartbeat quickens when he’s sat so close to Logan's mother, Joanna. She has her own tears rolling down her face.

Kendall hesitantly reaches out to rest his hand on her shoulder and he feels his throat clench as he forces out another apology, “I-I’m sorry-” But Joanna wraps her arms around Kendalls shoulders and shushes him.

“It isn’t your fault, sweetheart.” She says to him even as her voice cracks. She kisses the side of Kendalls head affectionately. The sob tumbles out his mouth before he can stop it and he grabs onto her arms. He feels absolutely pathetic. He’s crying over his best friend while his best friend's mother comforts him. Gripping a little tighter, she lets him cry until he can’t anymore.

Jennifer runs her fingers through her son's hair as he cries and James sighs when he sees Kendall. He quickly bends down in front of him and rests a hand on his knee.

“It’s not your fault, I promise. Logan’s gonna be fine.” Kendalls eyes are bloodshot as he makes an attempt to maintain eye contact with James.

“Did you even see him out there, James?! The ice was turning red because of how badly he was bleeding! And-And the screams, James, his screams? What if he’s not fine?” Kendall chokes up, running his hand through his messy hair, burying his face into his hands.

“Kendall, dude, look at me.” James gently pulls Kendalls hands away from his face. “Remember when you broke four of your ribs during a game? That was only a year ago and you’re okay now right? Remember when I sliced my hand open with my skates? I don’t even have a scar and Carlos.. Well, Carlos is always finding new ways to hurt himself and he’s okay.”

“He’s right.” Carlos whispers when Kendall glances at him.

“This was an accident waiting to happen. Logan will be fine after he’s all healed up.” James glances back at the emergency room doors, still hearing Logans cries echoing in his head, but he shakes his head quickly. “He’s gonna be okay.”

Carlos nods as he leans on the armrest toward Kendall and James, “James is right. Logan’s tough, Kendall. Even if we treat him like he’s not.”

Kendall sniffles and takes the opportunity to hug both of his friends tightly. Carlos and James are startled by the impact at first but they quickly bounce back and wrap their arms tightly around their ‘leader’. They glance at each other, relieved they could make their best friend feel a little bit better.

They stay huddled together for a while until a doctor pushes the doors open and glances around the waiting room, “Mitchell?” and in an instant, the boys and their moms are standing up and nodding at the doctor in expectation. 

Kendall and Joanna are the two to meet the doctor first, “We’re all here for him.” Joanna states. The doctor nods and motions them to follow her through the hall. 

“Oh, hi, Mr. Garcia, it’s nice to see you again. Thankfully, not on a stretcher.” Carlos smiles at her, but she’s already turning her head back to Joanna.

“Logan has a broken wrist that we’ve already casted and he had a pretty deep cut down his calf that a nurse just finished suturing. The cast will need to stay on for six weeks, then we’ll do a checkup to make sure it’s healed. His sutures are gonna need to stay for fourteen to twenty-one days, we’ll have one of our other nurses set up an appointment for the removal. I recommend no strenuous activity or anything that could rip open the sutures. He’s already on the mend and we’ve put him on some pain medication. He’s in this room. We’ll have the release papers ready with the receptionist.” The doctor stopped them in front of room 124 before opening the door and walking away.

The teenage boys beckon their mothers inside the room first before they slowly make their own way into the room. Joanna is by Logan’s side in seconds, kissing his forehead. The boys' hearts melt a little seeing Logan smile without wincing, but Kendall can’t fight off the nagging anxiety when he sees the cast around Logan's wrist or his bandaged calf that has tiny spots of blood already stained into it.

“Hi, mom.” Logan whispers tiredly as he leans into Joanna's touch before looking at his friends, lifting his uninjured hand just barely to give them a slight wave, being mindful of the IV in his elbow. “Hey guys.” He manages a small laugh and Kendall tears up as he rushes forward to examine him over once again.

_‘At least there’s no more blood.’_

“Hey, I’m so sorry.. God, I’m so sorry.” James tightens his lips into a thin line and glances at Carlos, both knowing that Kendall shouldn’t blame himself. Logan looks at the duo's reaction in confusion before turning his attention to Kendall.

“What? Why are you sorry? You haven’t done anything wrong.” Logan asks, raising an eyebrow. Kendall gapes at him, his eyes wide before coming up with a coherent answer. 

“I was supposed to be out there helping you, making sure you didn't get hurt, like the enforcer! But you did.. And It’s my fault.” Kendalls eyes fixate on his shoes, finding them interesting as he wrings his fingers together, awaiting a lecture or angry yelling from the boy in the hospital bed. 

Logan snorts and shakes his head, “You’re really blaming yourself for this? What a Kendall Knight move.” He laughs quietly and reaches his hand over to grasp Kendalls, “Kendall, I don’t blame you. No one in this room blames you. Plus, you were pretty busy defending yourself. I was there there when you, James, and Carlos injured yourselves during hockey, this was a literal accident waiting to happen. Besides, this isn’t the worst thing to happen either it’s just a cut and a broken wrist. And, you guys don’t have to protect me during hockey either. Look, I’m fine and I’m pretty strong.”

Kendall playfully glares at Logan in his hospital bed, even when he’s injured he still manages to crack a joke. But when he sees the sincere smile on his face, he smiles back and squeezes his hand in response.

“So, does this mean I can hug you now? Or do I have to wait six weeks until there’s no more injury?” He says, which causes Logan to laugh and open one arm for the blond. They make contact and Kendall rests his head on Logan’s shoulder until James clears his throat.

Kendall reluctantly pulls away with flushed cheeks, feeling a teeny bit less embarrassed when he sees Logan with the same embarrassed look he has. Carlos snorts and elbows James in the side lightly. 

“Dude, you should see what James did to Dylan Banks! His nose is broken!” Carlos was a little too cheery for someone who watched his best friend break somebody's nose. Kendall winces with sympathy but James only chuckles. 

“He deserves it! No one messes with our best friend, hmm?” He says, pinching Kendalls cheek and winking, which causes the blond to flush pink in the cheeks, hoping no one caught on to what James was insinuating. 

Joanna kisses Logan's head before wandering off to the receptionist's desk to talk about signing the release forms. Jennifer, Brooke, and Sylvia went with her to make sure she was actually taking this well.

Logan shakes his head with a small smile, “You guys didn’t have to do that for me, but thank you.” He begins to push himself up gently with his uninjured arm, wincing when he moves his bandaged leg unintentionally.

“Logan, take it easy.” Kendall reaches forward to help him sit up, fixing the pillow behind his back so he can stay propped up. He checks if his leg is in need of any attention, and when it isn’t, his attention is immediately back on Logan. “You’re not even out of the hospital yet and you wanna get back to work? You need to listen to the doctor.” He says squeezing his shoulder, but Logan sighs in defeat.

“I have to build that muscle back up if I ever wanna play hockey again, you know that.”

James rolls his eyes and hides his smile from watching Kendall care so much for Logan. “He’s right, you can’t baby him.” Carlos pouts, crossing his arms.

“You guys never babied me!” Logan snorts and raises an eyebrow.

“That’s because you never needed to be babied. You literally never stay on the ground.” Carlos slowly nods with a smile and realizes Logan’s right. He never stays injured for too long.

“Okay, but I can baby him all I want!” Kendall defends himself and his actions, “I watched him bleed out so I think that warrants me being able to worry him.”

James rolls his eyes, but raises his hands in defeat, knowing how stubborn Kendall Knight could get when he wanted, especially when it came to his friends. Kendall’s infamous smirk appears as he silently cheers himself on. 

Turning back to Logan, he takes in the silence, which was a rare occurrence from Logan. He always had things to talk about, ranging from his science studies all the way to his favorite games. “What’s wrong?”

Logan broke the gaze on his bandaged leg to look at Kendall, sucking in a deep breath. He was going to be a doctor one day, he knew it. He knew everything about the human body and he knew he would eventually be okay, but that didn’t stop his mind drifting back to the pain he felt less than two hours ago. He frowned when he remembered crying into Kendalls jersey and how much pain his leg had been in. 

“Do you really think I’ll be okay?”

“What? Of course, Logan. You just need to rest. The guys and I, we’re all here for you, and we’re going to make this the most comfortable six weeks of your life.” Kendall says as if he knows what’s going on in Logan's head, but he might as well know seeing how long they’ve been friends for. Logan smiles in satisfaction at his response before he finds himself tapping his fingers on the hospital bed. 

James nods and glances back at the door, “I’m gonna go see what’s taking our moms so long and maybe grab something from the vending machine, c’mon Carlos, I know you’re hungry by now.” Carlos nods excitedly as he follows James out of the room in search of their moms and the nearest vending machine.

Kendall catches Logan's hand before he can drum his fingers against the bed once again. He’s careful with the IV, slowly lifting Logan's hand to his lips, letting his affectionate side take over, tenderly kissing Logans hand and caressing it which causes him to smile goofily. 

“Like I said, you’re gonna be fine, what’s all your worrying about?” Kendalls green eyes clash with Logan's dark brown ones, and he can’t help but crack.

“Typically after these sports injuries, people find it hard to get back out there, so they never play again. I-I guess I’m just afraid that if I never play again I won’t fit in anymore and I’ll grow apart from you guys..” Logan shrugs and picks at his cast.

Kendall draws in a breath but smiles softly, “Let’s pay attention to your ‘typically'. Typically doesn’t mean always.. and it doesn’t matter if you don’t play hockey again, it’s not like we’d let you drift apart from us. You’re what makes us whole. You’re the brains, the reasonable one, the adorable one.. but I do think you’ll play again, Logan. You don’t have to get right back into where you left off, you can take easy y’know. Just start off by skating and see where you go from there. Don’t be scared, we’re not going anywhere. I promise.” Kendall kisses his knuckles tenderly, letting a small laugh bubble up. “We love you.” Logan smiles shamefully. he should’ve known what Kendall would say, but hearing them makes it more meaningful.

“You’ll really stay by my side..? Help me start skating again?”

Logan notices the glimmer of mischief in Kendall's eyes and smiles. "As long as I'm on the ice with you? I'd do anything.”

“You have a way with words, don’t you Kendall Knight?”

“Only for you, Logan Mitchell.” Kendall gazes into Logan's eyes, smiling softly as he watches Logan's eyes flicker to his lips. He leans forward slowly, pressing his lips against Logan's.

James watches as Carlos unwraps his Snickers bar and takes a huge bite out of it, he snorts, shaking his head at his friend's antics. They found Joanna asking them to keep Logan overnight for observation and they said goodbye to their moms, getting special permission to stay overnight with Logan. 

“Wanna bet that Kendalls on that hospital bed with Logan when we get back?” James pulls out his wallet, ready to bet ten dollars. 

“No way, he was so embarrassed. He’s probably still in the chair.” Carlos shakes James hand, finalizing their bet of ten dollars. 

When the two boys make it back to the room, Carlos quietly groans and slaps the ten dollar bill into James hand. Kendall was laying on his side, arm wrapped around Logan's middle with the pillow behind his head, while Logan had his head tucked into the crook of Kendalls neck, using Kendall's other arm as a pillow. 

Kendall and Logan's eyes were closed, both peacefully sleeping, which James was thankful for because he knew they both needed it badly. Carlos and James took over two of the empty chairs beside the bed, Joanna smiling when she walked into the room. She covered the two boys with a blanket, kissing James and Carlos on the heads before making herself comfortable in her own chair.

And if James and Carlos had to hand twenty dollars over to Katie the next day for betting on Kendall and Logan's relationship, they never mentioned it.


End file.
